memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2364 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 41148.0 (przed) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Komandor Porucznik Data otrzymał przydział jako Drugi Oficer na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Obejmuje stanowisko Oficera Operacyjnego. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Komandor Porucznik Deanna Troi otrzymała przydział jako Doradcy Pokładowego na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Porucznik Natasha Yar otrzymała przydział jako Szef Ochrony na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Podporucznik Worf otrzymał przydział na jako oficer mostku w dywizji dowodzenia na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Bosman Miles O'Brien otrzymał przydział w dywizji operacji jako oficer nawigacyjny na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41148.0 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Zgodnie z rozkazem Kontradmirałem Norah Satie z Dowództwa Starfleet Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard objął dowodzenie nad statkiem U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Podczas odczytania rozkazów Dowództwa Starfleet przez Kapitana Picard byli obecni : Komandor Porucznik Troi, Porucznik Yar, Podporucznik Worf, Bosman O'Brien. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D wyruszył w swoją pierwszą misją do planety Deneb IV z misją zbadania okoliczności i metod budowy bazy kosmicznej Farpoint. Jak również przeprowadzenia negocjacji dotyczących udostępnienia do użytku bazy dla Starfleet. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41153.7 (przed) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant, nieznana pozycja, U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296 :Kapitan DeSoto wystawił ocenę służby Williama Riker i myślał o nim bardzo dobrze. Na jej podstawie Kapitan Picard podjął decyzję obsadzeniem stanowiska pierwszego oficera. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Komandor William T. Riker otrzymał przydział jako Pierwszy Oficer na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Komandor Beverly C. Crusher otrzymała przydział jako Główny Oficer Medyczny na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Podporucznik Geordi LaForge otrzymał przydział jako oficer nawigacyjny na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Admirał Leonard H. McCoy przybył w na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w celu przeprowadzenia inspekcji instalacji medycznych statku. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41153.7 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Deneb IV, Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296 weszła w orbitę planety Deneb IV, dostarczając na planetę Komandora William T. Riker i pozostały personel, który miał uzupełnić załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41153.70 - 41153.80 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : kurs z Ziemi do Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Q, Q Kontinuum :Podczas lotu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D do planety Deneb IV doszło do pierwszego kontaktu załogi statku z istotą Q. Domaga się powrotu do ich własnego systemu i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Porucznik Torres podczas próby ogłuszenia intruzja został zamrożony przez Q. Niezwłocznie został przeniesiony do ambulatorium, gdzie udzielono mu koniecznej pomocy medycznej. Worf otrzymał raport z ambulatorium i poinformował Kapitana, że stan Porucznika był lepszy. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41153.80 - 41157.47 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Deneb IV, Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : istota kosmiczna :Po przybyciu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D na orbitę planety Deneb IV rozpoczynają służbę na statku nowi oficerowie : Komandor William T. Riker, Beverly Crusher, Podporucznik Geordi LaForge. :Załoga statku przeprowadziła inspekcję bazy kosmicznej Farpoint, która doprowadziła do ujawnienia procederu mieszkańców planety Deneb IV. :Kapitan Picard zgodnie z otrzymanymi rozkazami Dowództwa Starfleet, przeprowadził negocjacje z Bandi dotyczące udostępnienia bazy do używania przez Starfleet. Jak również pozyskania metod inżynieryjnych lub inżynierów do budowy podobnych baz w innych lokalizacjach. :Zgodnie z drugą częścią rozkazu załoga statku przeprowadziła dochodzenia w celu określenia w jaki sposób i dlaczego inna forma życia zbudowała taką bazę. Działania te doprowadziły do wyjawienia, że baza Farpoint była tworem istoty kosmicznej. :Po przybyciu w orbitę planety nieznanego statku i ataku na stare miasto Bandi załoga zbadała wnętrze statku. Kapitan zgodnie z pozyskanymi informacjami od zwiadu i Groppler Zorn rozwiązał zagadkę. Następnie zapewnił istocie na powierzchni planety wystarczającą ilość energii, żeby mogła o własnych siłach opuścić planetę. Dwie istoty wspólnie odleciały. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41157.47 - 41174.20 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Deneb IV, Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D udzieliła pomocy medycznej mieszkańcom starego miasta oraz w odbudowie zniszczonej infrastruktury i domów. Kapitan Picard dokończył negocjacje i zawarł porozumienia z Bandi dotyczącej odbudowy bazy kosmicznej zgodnie z specyfikacjami Starfleet. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41174.2 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Deneb IV, Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant, kurs nowego celu statku nieznany :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza orbitę planety Deneb IV. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 41209.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Naked Now) Czas Gwiezdny: 41235.25 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Code of Honor) Czas Gwiezdny: 41242.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna: pobliże Omicron Theta system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do systemu Omicron Theta. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41242.438 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna: Omicron Theta, Omicron Theta system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D weszła w orbitę Omicron Theta. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41242.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna: Omicron Theta, Omicron Theta system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D transportowała się na powierzchnię planety Omicron Theta, która była martwa. Brak jakiejkolwiek wegetacji, insektów, ani bakterii. W ukrytej instalacji odnaleźli elementy drugiego androida, które zostały transportowane na pokład statku. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41242.5 - 41243.49 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna: Omicron Theta, Omicron Theta system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D bada instalację i powierzchnię planety Omicron Theta, w celu znalezienia informacji w celu wyjaśnienia tajemnicy zniknięcia kolonistów i przyczyny dlaczego planeta była martwa. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41243.49 (data szacunkowa) :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza orbitę planety o załoga rozpoczyna montaż i reaktywację drugiego androida. Po opuszczeniu systemu leci z warp. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41243.49 - 41243.71 (data szacunkowa) :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przeprowadziła montaż i zdołała aktywować drugiego androida, który przedstawił się jako Lore. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41243.93 (data szacunkowa) :Zgodnie z raportem Lore dotyczący zniknięcia kolonistów i zgodnie z rysunkiem dziecka załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zdołała zrekonstruować wygląd Istoty Krystalicznej. Lore wysłał sygnał podprzestrzenny. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41244.04 - 41244.15 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna: pobliże Omicron Theta system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : istota kryształ :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D spotkała istotę kryształ, podczas której doszło do krótkiej konfrontacji po czym istot się wycofała. (TNG: Datalore) Czas Gwiezdny: 41249.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Czas Gwiezdny: 41255.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Justice) Czas Gwiezdny: 41263.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Podróżnik :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D spotkała się z statkiem U.S.S. Fearless, NCC-14598, który dostarczył eksperta od napędu Kosinski i jego asystenta Podróżnika. Ich zadaniem było przeprowadzenie modyfikacji silników napędu warp U.S.S. Enterprise i przeprowadzenie testów. (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before) Czas Gwiezdny: 41263.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : galaktyka M-33 :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po zakończeniu modyfikacji napędu warp i przeprowadzeniu testu statek został przerzucony do galaktyki M-33 przez Podróżnika. Statek w ciągu kilku minut został przeniesiony o 2 700 000 ly od ostatniej pozycji (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before) Czas Gwiezdny: 41263.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : koniec wszechświata :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas próby powrotu do Drogi Mlecznej została przerzucona przez Podróżnika ponad miliard lat świetlnych na "koniec wszechświata" od Mlecznej Drogi. (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before) Czas Gwiezdny: 41263.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Po powrocie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, Wesley Crusher został awansowany do stopnia pełniącego obowiązki Chorążego. (TNG: Where No Man Has Gone Before) Czas Gwiezdny: 41294.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Czas Gwiezdny: 41304.02 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Kontakt : Mordanite :Dowództwo Starfleet odebrała wiadomość od gubernatora Karnas na planecie Mordan IV. Poinformował, że grupa terrorystów porwała Ambasadora Federacji Hawkins i jego sztab. Nie chcąc negocjować z gubernatorem, poprosili o mediatora Federacji na co dali 6 dni na przybycie. Karnas zasugerował, że jedyną osobą mogącą rozwiązać kryzys był Admirał Mark Jameson. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41309.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Persephone V, Persephone system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D znajdowała się w orbicie planety Persephone V, gdzie miała przeprowadzić konsultacje z Admirał Mark Jameson odnośnie sytuacji na planecie Mordan IV. Po krótkiej rozmowie został transportowany na pokład o godzinie 15:00. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41314.98 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Persephone V, Persephone system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mordan IV, Mordan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D lecąca już 48 godzin z warp 4, znajdowała się 48 godzin do planety Mordan IV. Zgodnie z rozkazem Admirała Mark Jameson przyspiesza do warp 9. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41315.28 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mordan IV, Mordan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D weszła w orbitę planety Mordan IV 46 godzin i 20 minut przed czasem. (TNG: Too Short a Season) :Admirała Mark Jameson poprowadził zespół zwiadowczy z misją uratowania zakładników. Zespołowi towarzyszył Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41315.28 - 41318.35 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mordan IV, Mordan system, ... Kwadrant :Nieudana misja ratunkowa w podziemnych tunelach pod głównym miastem planety Mordan IV. (TNG: Too Short a Season) :Doktor Crusher nie była w stanie pomóc Admirałow Mark Jameson. (TNG: Too Short a Season) :Admirał Mark Jameson został transportowany do kwatery głównej Karnas na planecie Mordan IV, gdzie umarł. (TNG: Too Short a Season) :Żona Admirał za zgodą gubernatora Karnas został pochowany na powierzchni planety Mordan IV. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41318.35 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mordan IV, Mordan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza orbitę planety Mordan IV. (TNG: Too Short a Season) Czas Gwiezdny: 41334.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qualor II, Qualor system, Beta Kwadrant :Wolkański statek T'Pau został wycofany ze służby i oddany na Skład Nadwyżek Z15 (złomowisko) w orbicie planety Qualor II. Został stacjonowany w Sekcji 18-Gamma-12. (TNG: Unification, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 41346.72 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Omicron Pascal, ... system, ... Kwadrant :Z powodu nieoczekiwane sytuacji U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została przekierowana do planety Omicron Pascal, opóźniając przybycie do Bazy Kosmicznej 74. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41365.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Bynar :Zgodnie z rozkazem Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do Bazy Kosmicznej 74 w orbicie Tarsas III, gdzie miała być przeprowadzona rutynowa kontrola wszystkich systemów i uaktualnienie systemu komputerowego włącznie pokładu holograficznego. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.01 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :Podczas pobytu w Bazie Kosmicznej 74 statek U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas aktualizacji systemu komputerowego przez Bynar doświadczył zawiedzenia magnetycznego pola ograniczającego. Data po ocenie sytuacji ogłosił ewakuację statku. Zaprogramowano automatyczne opuszczenie bazy i wyznaczenie kursu do obszaru jak największej odległości od wszelkich zamieszkanych planet z maksymalną prędkością warp. (TNG: 11001001) :Gdy załoga opuścił statek zaczął opuszczać Bazę Kosmiczną 74 magnetyczne pole ograniczające zregenerowało się i statek odleciał z kursem 233 oznaczenie 45, warp 9. Cel planeta Bynaus w systemie Beta Magellan. (TNG: 11001001) :Załoga doszła do wniosku, że statek został porwany przez Bynar. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.12 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bynaus, Beta Magellan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D weszła w orbitę planety Bynaus. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.12 - 41366.23 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bynaus, Beta Magellan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D znajdowała się w orbitę planety Bynaus, kiedy Kapitan Picard i Riker dokonali transferu informacji znajdujących się w komputerze statku. System komputerowy planety Bynaus został reaktywowany i przywrócił do życia mieszkańców planety. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.23 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bynaus, Beta Magellan system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza orbitę planety Bynaus w warp 2, cel Baza kosmiczna 47. Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.73 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D wróciła do Bazy Kosmicznej 74. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41366.73 - 41369.47 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :W doku Bazy Kosmicznej 74 przeprowadzono gruntowny przegląd systemów statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po ingerencji Bynar nie spowodowało kłopotów lub uszkodzeń. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41367.99 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Bazie Kosmicznej 74 została ukończona naprawa statku U.S.S. Melbourne, NCC-62043. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41369.47 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza Bazę Kosmiczną 74 z celem planeta Pelleus V. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41370.13 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Pelleus V, Pelleus system, ... Kwadrant :Zgodnie z rozkazami Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła przed czasem do planecie Pelleus V. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41373.27 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarsas III, Tarsas system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Bazę Kosmiczną 74 przybył statek U.S.S. Trieste, NCC-37124. (TNG: 11001001) Czas Gwiezdny: 41386.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Tkon Imperium, Sojusz Ferengi :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D ścigając statek Ferengi od planety Gamma Tauri IV wszedł w orbitę planety Delphi Ardu IV. (TNG: The Last Outpost) :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zaczęła tracić energię i próbowała nawiązać kontakt z statkiem Ferengi, ale bez skutku. Początkowo uważali, że utrata energii była spowodowane przez Ferengi. U.S.S. Enterprise próbowała się uwolnić za pomocą napędu warp. Jednak bez powodzenia. (TNG: The Last Outpost) :Baza danych U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została przeczytana i Doradca Troi zwróciła uwagę, że zapomnieli o planecie. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41386.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Sojusz Ferengi :Doszło do pierwszego kontaktu z Sojuszem Ferengi. :Po naradzie z oficerami sztabowymi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Kapitan zaoferował Ferengi możliwą kapitulację. Jak się okazało dowódca Ferengi DaiMon Tarr odpowiedział, że bezwarunkowa kapitulacja jest nie możliwa i oznajmił, że całą załoga prędzej zginie. (TNG: The Last Outpost) :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D doszła do wniosku, że obydwa statki były trzymane i pozbawiane energii przez nieznane źródło. Źródło pola siłowego zostało zlokalizowane na planecie Delphi Ardu IV, która była posterunkiem Tkon Imperium wymarłego 600 000 lat temu. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41386.61 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kapitan Picard zaproponował dowódcy statku Ferengi wysłanie wspólnie zespołów zwiadowczych na powierzchnię planety Delphi Ardu IV. Na powierzchni zespół zwiadowczy Starfleet został zaatakowany bez prowokacji przez Ferengi. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41387.27 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Tkon Imperium :Sytuacja U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w orbicie planety pogorszała się. Statek korzystał z energii rezerwowej, która był również pozbawiana przez planetę. nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z Strażnikiem z należącego do Tkon Imperium. (TNG: The Last Outpost) :Na powierzchni zespół zwiadowczy U.S.S. Enterprise odzyskała świadomość, próbował obezwładnić Ferengi. Jednak broń nie działa. Wtedy pojawił się Portal 63 strażnik Tkon Imperium. Był to pierwszy kontakt z Tkon Imperium. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41387.27 - 41387.38 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została uwolniona przez Portal 63 i odzyskał energię. Riker przekonał strażnika, że żeby uwolnił również statek Ferengi. Mimo protestów Ferengi zwrócili T-9 konwerter energii. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41387.38 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphi Ardu IV, Delphi Ardu system, Alpha Kwadrant :Obydwa statki opuściły orbitę planety Delphi Ardu. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Czas Gwiezdny: 41416.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Relva VII, Relva system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do planety Relva VII, gdzie znajdowała się Baza kosmiczna Relva VII. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41416.2 - 41418.94 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Relva VII, Relva system, ... Kwadrant :Admirał Gregory Queen transportował się na pokład statku w celu przeprowadzenia kontroli statku i jego załogi. Dochodzenie miał prowadził Porucznik Komandor Dexter Remmick z Biura Inspektora Generalnego. (TNG: Coming of Age) :Jake Kurland ukradł Copernicus prom typ 7 z zamiarem podróży na planetę Beltane IX, żeby zaciągnąć się na frachtowiec. Obsługując niepoprawnie prom stracił główne silniki groziło mu spalenie się w atmosferze planety. Przy pomocy Kapitana Picard został uratowany. (TNG: Coming of Age) :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Baza kosmiczna Relva VII na powierzchni planety :Wesley Crusher w bazie kosmicznej na powierzchni planety Relva VII przechodził pierwsze egzaminy wstępne do Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41418.94 - 41419.71 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Relva VII, Relva system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Baza kosmiczna Relva VII na powierzchni planety :Następnego dnia Wesley przeszedł kolejne testy: niezapowiedziany test współdziałania z innymi kulturami i gatunkami, test z fizyki, oraz psychotest. (TNG: Coming of Age) :Ogłoszono wyniki Kandydatów do Akademii Starfleet. Wesley Crusher nie zdołał dostać do Akademii, ale wynik egzaminu pozwala mu ubiegać się o przyjęcie do Akademii za rok. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41419.71 - 41420.04 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Relva VII, Relva system, ... Kwadrant :Po zakończeniu inspekcji Remmick przedstawił raport z dochodzenie Admirałowi Gregory Quinn w obecności Kapitana Picard. Następnie Admirał poinformował Kapitana, że Starfleet Dowództwo podejrzewało, że ktoś lub coś próbował zniszczyć Federację. Jednak nie wiedzieli, czy zagrożenie pochodziło z zewnątrz lub wewnątrz. Admirał potrzebował lojalnych ludzi w silnych pozycjach poprzez Federację. Dlatego zaproponował Kapitanowi Picard awans do stopnia Admirała i przeniesienie na stanowisko Komendanta Akademii Starfleet w San Francisco, Ziemia. (TNG: Coming of Age) :Po krótkim namyśle Kapitan odmówił awansu. (TNG: Coming of Age) :Odbył się oficjalny obiad Admirała z oficerami sztabowymi statku. Po zakończeniu załoga statku przygotowała się do odlotu. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41420.04 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Relva VII, Relva system, ... Kwadrant :Admirałowi Gregory Quinn transportował się do Bazy kosmicznej Relva VII. Został wyznaczony kurs do planety Algeron IV i U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odleciał. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41509.01 - 41509.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D od kilku godzin odbierała słabe odczyty energii, jednak nie byli znaleźć źródła. Energia doprowadziła statek do systemu Epsilon Mynos, gdzie ślady energii przestały się pojawiać. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41461.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Czas Gwiezdny: 41463.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: ...) Czas Gwiezdny: 41503.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Heart of Glory) Czas Gwiezdny: 41509.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Aldean :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odkryła w systemie zakłócenie w kwadrant 1 znak 0, gdzie po chwili pojawiła się mityczna planeta Aldea. Była ukryta za bardzo wyrafinowane urządzenie maskujące. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41509.1 - 41512.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został przeskanowany i nawiązano łączność z planetą. Zostali przywitani przez Rashella, mieszkankę planety Aldea. Zaproponowali rozmowy i po chwili na mostku pojawiła się Rashella z Radue, co zaskoczyło załogę. Zaprosili trójkę członków załogi mostka na powierzchnię. Troi wyczuła, że Aldeanie chcieli coś od załogi co bali się że nie dostaną. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Po powrocie na powierzchnię Aldeanie transportowali Riker, Crusher i Troi. Następnie promień z planety przeskanował całą załogę, ale w szczególności dzieci. Na powierzchni rozpoczęto rozmowy, potrzebowali od Federacji pomocy przez uzyskanie nowego młodego, silnego i zdrowego pokolenia, które będzie żyło zgodnie z tradycją planety Aldea. Potrzebowali dzieci, których sami nie mogli mieć. Chcieli od Federacji dzieci, a w zamian oferowali informacje pozwalające na postęp o wieki. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Kiedy delegacja z statku odrzuciła propozycję, zostali transportowani z powrotem na U.S.S. Enterprise. Z statku zostało zabrane siedmioro dzieci. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Załoga próbował znaleźć sposób na znalezienie sposobu odzyskania dzieci. Znaleźli słabości w polu siłowym, przez które chcieli dostać się na planetę i wyłączyć źródło osłon oraz urządzenia maskującego. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Na planetę został transportowany Kapitan Picard i Doktor Crusher w celu kontynuowania rozmów. Aldeanie w zamian za dzieci oferowali informację o obszarach galaktyki o istnieniu których nawet nie wiedzieli. Doktor przeskanowała Aldean bez ich wiedzy, żeby dowiedzieć się co spowodowało że nie mogli mieć dzieci. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Po powrocie Kapitana i Doktor na pokład, Aldeanie zademonstrowali małą próbkę ich mocy. Strzelili w statek za pomocą repulsor promienia, który odrzucił U.S.S. Enterprise na odległość 15 ly. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41512.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : 4.17 ly od Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D znajdowała się 20 godzin od planety Aldea, czyli w odległości 4.17 ly. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41512.4 - 41512.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po dotarciu do planety Aldea. Doktor Crusher odkryła, że Aldeanie umierają co mogło być spowodowane przez genetykę lub przez środowisko. Kontynuuje poszukiwanie przyczyny tego stanu. Kapitan zdołał przekonać Adean do wznowienia rozmów. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41512.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D doktor Crusher odkryła, że przyczyną bezpłodności i umierania ich społeczeństwa było osłabienie strefy ozonowej. Jak się okazało cierpieli na rodzaj zatrucia promieniotwórczego, co można było odwrócić za pomocą właściwego leczenia. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Na powierzchni planety Aldea, dzieci z U.S.S. Enterprise rozpoczęły strajk mający na celu nie robienie tego co chcieli Aldeanie. Przestały również jeść. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) :Kapitan i Doktor zostali transportowani na powierzchnię planety w celu wznowienia rozmów. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkryła słabość w osłonie planety, co umożliwiło transportowanie Riker i Data przez osłonę. W miedzy czasie zdołali wyłączyć osłonę planety i komputer kontrolujący planetę. Doktor wyjaśniła na co cierpieli Aldeanie i że możliwe było ich wyleczenie. Dzieci wróciły na U.S.S. Enterprise. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41512.9 - 41518.38 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D pomogła w odnowieniu strefa strefy ozonowej od planety Aldea i rozpoczęto leczenie Aldean na które zareagowali na nie pozytywnie. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: 41512.9 - 41518.38 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Aldea, Epsilon Mynos system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza orbitę planety Aldea i wyznacza nowy kurs z warp 5. (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) Czas Gwiezdny: SD 41525.28 - 41640.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Vandor IV, Vandor system, ... Kwadrant :Ma miejsce wypadek w laboratorium doktora Paul Manheim na Vandor IV. (TNG: We'll Always Have Paris) Czas Gwiezdny: 41536.13 - 41563.26 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Czas Gwiezdny: 41590.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna G-6, ... system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Quadra Sigma III, Sigma III system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Q :Na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D ponownie pojawił się Q, który zaoferował Komandor Riker wstąpienie do Continuum Q. Riker odrzuca jego ofertę. (TNG: Hide and Q) Czas Gwiezdny: 41601.3 - 41602.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vagra II, Vagra system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Armus :Na planecie Vagra II podczas misji ratunkowej członków załogi rozbitego promu zginęła Porucznik Natasha Yar. (TNG: Skin of Devil) Czas Gwiezdny: 41604.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837 przeszłą badania medyczne. Zostali zdiagnozowani jako zdolni do służby. Lantree rozpoczyna służbę w sektorze Gamma 7. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 41636.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Angel One) Czas Gwiezdny: 41697.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: We'll Always Have Paris) Czas Gwiezdny: 41723.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Maxia Zeta IV, Maxia Zeta system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi :U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893 został oddany Starfleet przez Ferengi. DaiMon Bok próbował zemścić się na Kapitanie Picard za śmierć jego syna, który dowodził okrętem atakującym U.S.S. Stargazer pod systemem Maxia Zeta. (TNG: The Battle) Czas Gwiezdny: 41775.5 - 41780.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Conspiracy) Czas Gwiezdny: 41775.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dytallix B, Mira Antlia system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Horatio, NCC-10532 dowodzony przez Kapitana Walker Keel został zniszczony wraz z całą załogą, który wcześniej zdążył przekazać Picardowi informację o spisku we Starfleet. Przeprowadzone przez Picarda i jego załogę dochodzenie wykrył spiskowców, którzy zginęli z wyjątkiem Admirała Queen. (TNG: Conspiracy) Czas Gwiezdny: 41775.5 (po) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Neuralny pasożyt : dodać opis Czas Gwiezdny: 41798.2 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Minos, ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt Archeologiczny : Minosian system broni Echo Papa 607 :U.S.S. Drake, NCC-20381 dowodzony przez Kapitana Paula Rice został zniszczony w orbicie planety Minos przez umieszczony na tej planecie, automatyczny system obronny. (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom) Czas Gwiezdny: 41922.12 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Porucznik Komandor Dexter Remmick zakończył swoją turę służby w Biurze Inspektora Generalnego. (TNG: Coming of Age) Czas Gwiezdny: 41986.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Zjednoczona Federacja Planet, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Posterunki graniczne Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet i Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego przy Romulańskiej Strefie Neutralnej zostały zniszczone przez nieznanego sprawcę. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z Romulanami, od 2311 roku. (TNG: The Neutral Zone) Czas Gwiezdny: 41997.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Big Goodbye) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Morn po raz pierwszy odwiedza bar Quarka. (DS9: Who Mourns for Morn?) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trill (planeta), Trill system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kandydatura Jadzia na gospodarza dla symbiontu została odrzucona. Jadzia składa ponownie podanie i jako jedyny Trill w historii otrzymała zgodę na zostanie gospodarzem dla Symbionta. (DS9: Equilibrium) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Data szacowana - opis bg:2364 cs:2364 de:2364 en:2364 es:2364 fr:2364 it:2364 ja:2364年 nl:2364 sv:2364 Kategoria:Linia czasowa